


Moms and Brads

by extortionist



Category: American Idiot (Album), American Idiot - All Media Types, American Idiot - Green Day/Armstrong
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extortionist/pseuds/extortionist
Summary: Being a thirteen-year-old is hard enough without your mom marrying a jerk.





	Moms and Brads

It was a hazy late-spring day. The sky had a few fat clouds in it; the grass hadn’t yet wilted and died. It wasn’t hot enough to be uncomfortable yet but Johnny was still sweating in his dress shirt. He sat behind the church at the line where the grass met the forest in the hopes that he wouldn’t be found. The voices of the handful of celebrating people still reached him where he was, but they were faint enough that he could ignore them as he let a ladybug crawl across his hand.

“Hey, Johnny.”

Johnny tensed for a moment before recognizing the voice and he grunted a response, deciding the ladybug was much more important than anyone trying to socialize with him. It was one of those really rich red ones with only seven spots. He lifted his hand to watch it more closely as Tunny and Will sat on either side of him.

“We brought you a cookie,” Will said, holding out one of the cookies he’d taken from the reception inside.

“I’m not hungry,” Johnny said immediately before grabbing it with his ladybugless hand and taking a bite.

“We should hang out in the forest after this,” Tunny said as the boys looked into the trees. “It’ll be way cooler in there. And then we can avoid everyone.”

“Brad’ll probably want me out of the house so he can fuck Mom,” Johnny muttered. He felt Will and Tunny exchange a look over his head. Will stuttered for a moment before Tunny responded.

“Or we could go hang out at Will’s and pull an all-nighter. We can get a shit ton of candy or something too.”

His suggestion was met by silence as Johnny finished his cookie and decided instead to focus on pulling up handfuls of grass. Tunny lay down next to them and put his hands behind his head. “Honestly, I just wanna get out of these fancy clothes. I kinda think it’s weird that people dress fancy at weddings. I get it, but I also kinda think that you should wear something more comfy if you’re gonna party.”

“Wow,” Johnny said. “What a great fuckin’ party this is.”

“_We’re_ gonna have cool weddings, dumbass,” Tunny said. “It won’t be in this tiny-ass haunted-ass Jingletown church. Obviously you guys are gonna be my groomsmen. And I won’t make you wear suits. And if I do, Johnny, I promise I’ll get you one that actually fits.”

Johnny looked down at his dress shirt and then glared down at Tunny. “Why don’t you make fun of me more? That’s all I’m gonna get for the rest of my life now that Brad’s my dad, you might as well just add to the pile of shit that is my life.”

“He isn’t your dad,” Tunny said. “Your dad’s your dad. If my mom got married again, even if it was to a nice guy, I wouldn’t think he’s my dad. You don’t have to think Brad’s your dad at all.”

“Wish my real one didn’t fuckin’ die,” Johnny said. He watched the ladybug take flight and head into the trees. 

“Me too,” Tunny said. He sat back up and wrapped an arm around Johnny’s shoulder, giving his arm a squeeze that made Johnny huff out a sigh. He was vaguely relieved that no one had come around the back of the church to look for them; they were in their own private green world where Johnny felt he could say what he needed. 

“Maybe I can get us some weed,” Will said finally with a shrug. “Um, you know, if you want. It makes me feel less anxious anyway so maybe it’ll help you.”

“I’m not anxious,” Johnny snapped. Will flinched; Johnny felt anger bubble in his stomach. “You don’t have to treat me like a monster ‘cause I’m pissed off.”

“Hey,” Tunny said, sensing a quarrel was at risk of breaking out and wanting to defuse the situation before Johnny started yelling. Outbursts of any kind weren't usual for Johnny at any time but recently his rage had gotten ahold of him and he was much more prone to losing his self-control. “Maybe relying on drugs and shit isn’t the best idea, anyway.”

“No,” Johnny said. “I decided I want weed.”

“O-kay.” Will shrugged again. “I can see if I can get us some. It’s not bad, Tun. We’ll chill.”

“I wanna chill,” Johnny said before Tunny could try to convince them otherwise. “God knows I fuckin’ deserve it. I woke up at like 5 in the morning for this shit. There isn’t even anybody here ‘cause it’s not like Mom and Brad even have friends. It’s a stupid church and a stupid wedding and a stupid marriage. I hate both of them.” 

“That’s okay,” Tunny said. “Hey, at least school’s almost over. Then you can spend every single day of the summer with me and Will. I mean, shit, we’re going into high school in September. That’s gonna be wild. We’re gonna need all summer to get ready.”

“That’s gonna suck ass,” Will said with his head in his hands.

“Will’s right,” Johnny said. 

“Summer isn’t gonna suck ass,” Tunny said. “C’mon, you two. You’re like Tweedledum and Tweedledepressed. We can get Slurpees and board and pull all-nighters all the time.”

Will and Johnny groaned simultaneously.

“Come on,” Tunny said, standing up and grabbing both of them by the hand. “Let’s start now. Maybe we’ll have to stand around with the grown-ups for a bit but maybe we can sneak away and go to 7-Eleven. It isn’t far to walk.”

Will and Johnny reluctantly trailed a step behind Tunny as he led them across the grass towards the Godless little church standing alone at the edge of the forest.


End file.
